Tess
Tess (テス, Tesu) was a Magician from Alma Torran and the only son of Falan and Wahid. Appearance Tess is a small child with short, messy hair that is braided on his left side, as well as bangs that cover a large portion of his forehead. His attire consists of a shirt that covers half of his upper body, and slacks. He has a third eye symbol on his forehead. Personality Tess is very cheerful and lively, often seen with a smile on his face. He is incredibly fond of his parents, and is very concerned for their safety. Additionally, he is fond of annoying his father by saying that he wants to marry his mother. History He was born in Alma Torran to two members of Solomon Jehoahaz Abraham's resistance, Wahid and Falan, and has spent most of his life with them. Plot Alma Torran Arc Tess is first introduced as an infant, held by Falan in her arms. He curiously observes his parents and makes the same gestures as them.Night 221, Pages 7-8Night 223, Pages 3-4 A few years later, Tess is present along his parents when Sheba announces that she is pregnant. Falan pats his head and tells Sheba that he can be her child's big brother. Tess brights up and adds that he would prefer to have a sister. He also declares that he will marry his mother once he grows up. Wahid gets angry at this remark. Before Falan and Wahid go to fight the decisive battle, Tess doesn't want to let them go. He clings to them and explains that he is scared since everyone is making scary faces. Falan calms him down, saying that he will be protected if something went wrong, but Tess screams that he's worried about them. He inquires why they always have to fight on the front lines and suggests that they could just hide in a safe place so they won't get hurt. Wahid hits him, and although Tess protects himself with the Borg, he still tears up. Wahid remarks that he doesn't remember having raised such a coward and Falan adds that even though she wondered about it herself, the number of people dear to her increased and thus, she is now fighting to protect them all. Tess starts crying, exclaims that he doesn't care and asks why they are telling it him even after he was so worried about them. He then screams, "You two are idiots, I hate you! Go and die for all I care!" and runs away.Night 227, Pages 6-9 After everyone goes to fight, Tess sits alone in the corner, crying. He is spotted by Setta, who is patrolling the rear of base, and asked what's wrong. He explains that he told his parents to go to die, even though he didn't actually mean it. Setta cheers him up and suggests him to apologize once they come back. Tess calms down a little and wants to be reassured that they will be back, what Setta does by explaining that they're all fighting to make them - their family - happy, not sad, so they won't just die. Tess then prays to God for their safety. After that, Setta tells Tess that their role now is to heal the Magicians who will come back from the battle. Tess is surprised and asks if Solomon and others could lose, but other people say there's no way. Just then, Tess notices lights getting closer to then and asks Setta about it. It turns out to be King David and the Magic Council attacking them rather than Magicians who went to fight on the front lines.Night 228, Pages 1-4 Meanwhile, the other members of the Resistance were helplessly trapped in the Orthodox capital and forced to watch the attack until Ugo was able to neutralize the barrier around the city. When Falan and others manage to return, Tess weakly manages to call to his mother. Falan cradles the boy's charred body as he continues to speak, telling his parents that he is scared and hot, and dies promptly after.Night 229, Pages 15-16 Final Arc After Alibaba's defeat to Hakuryuu, his spirit got sent by Belial's attack to the dimension where the Rukh of everyone who died in Alma Torran before Solomon usurped Ill Ilah's position as god resided. There, Alibaba recognized Tess, Setta and Wahid from Aladdin's flashbacks.Night 344, page 4 While Tess and the others lost all will to do something due to being dead, Alibaba was not of the same mindset. His will to live ultimately drove the others to help him, especially after Alibaba answered Tess' question about why he wanted to come back to life. While the Alma Torran magicians were creating the formula to send Alibaba back, Tess taught him to use magic so that he'd be ready for it when the time came. Once the formula and the doll body for Alibaba's soul were ready, he bid farewell to them saying that he intended to use the very magic they created to unify all dimensions. This led to Tess bursting with joy at the prospect of seeing his mother once again.Night 345, page 17 Towards the end of the battle against David Jehoahaz Abraham, when Alibaba was asked by Sinbad to take his place as god, Balbadd's former prince refused. While everyone reacted with utter surprise, Tess and the others smiled from their dimension as the white and black Rukh intertwined.Night 367, page 17 Abilities Magic Borg :This is said to be the proof of a magician. It is a defensive ability that blocks out attacks with evil intentions. It blocks out all physical attacks and magical attacks to some degree as well. However, its strength depends on the person.Night 227, Page 7 Relationships Falan Tess is very attached to his mother and claims that when he grows up he will marry her eventually. Wahid Although Wahid is harsh on his son and often hits him, he deeply cares for him. Trivia * Although Tess never met Aladdin, in Volume 27's omake, he wished Aladdin were his real sibling: "I wanted to meet you!" To which Aladdin comments: "I so wanted to meet you, too!" References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Magician Category:Alma Torran